Sky, der selbsternannte Kuppler für Cloud&Co /yaoi
by yamachan1
Summary: Sky versucht unter den verschiedensten Umständen seine selbsternannte Mission durchzuführen: so viele Pärchen wie möglich zwischen den Final Fantasy 7 Bishonen zu bilden. Zum Beispiel Zack und Cloud, oder doch lieber Sephiroth und ..........
1. Default Chapter

Sky, der selbsternannte Liebesengel/ Kuppler für Cloud und Co.

Tja, FF 7 Bishonen zusammen zu bringen ist keine leichte Sache....

Author: yamachan (yama-chan@gmx.net)

Disclaimer: Tja die Charaktere gehören mir leider nur in einer bestimmten Weise, denn sie sind total OOC...^^ und eigentlich gehören sie natürlich SquareSoft, ist ja klar! Oh doch! Ein Charakter gehört mir: Sky! *freu*

Warnings: Alles bis jetzt ganz harmlos. Höchstens, dass die Story voll verrückt ist __

Und hier für manche, die dies als Warnung brauchen: YAOI, Shonen Ai, Slash usw. 

Cloud, Zack, Sephiroth und Co. sind wie schon gesagt sehr OOC. Zax schreibe ich hier übrigens mit "ck", obwohl das eigentlich `nur´ die amerikanische Version ist. Finds so halt besser^^

Pairings: Sag ich noch nicht!

Genre: Humor, totaler Schwachsinn, Shonen Ai

Summary: Sky versucht unter den verschiedensten Umständen seine selbsternannte Mission durchzuführen: so viele Pärchen wie möglich zwischen den Final Fantasy 7 Bishonen zu bilden. Zum Beispiel Zack und Cloud, oder doch lieber Sephiroth und ..........

Vorwort: Irgendwie hat die Fanfiction nicht richtig was mit der Story von Final Fantasy 7 zu tun. Ich leihe mir hier sozusagen nur mal die Charaktere aus^^ Das heißt, dass der ganze `Hojo-Experimentier- und Mako-Kram´ gar nicht auftaucht.

Ich würde mich natürlich sehr über Reviews von euch freuen! Logisch, oder?

Kapitel 1

Ich war gerade beim Einschlafen als ich plötzlich von einem weißem, grellen Licht eingehüllt wurde. Ich musste meine Augen zukneifen um nicht schon in diesem Alter zu erblinden. Danach fühlte es sich irgendwie so an, als ob ich hochgehoben wurde und dann drehte sich alles und ich spürte nichts mehr......

Beim `Aufwachen´, dachte ich schon, dass ich jetzt wirklich halbblind wäre, denn alles sah verschwommen und vollkommen anders aus. Mir war noch etwas schwindelig von ...ja von was eigentlich? 

Meine Augen hatten sich anscheinend inzwischen an diese `Situation´ gewöhnt, doch kam mir meine Sichtweise total anders vor, wie bei einem....Anime? 

Naja, ich sah mich auf jeden Fall mal etwas um, mein sonst so vollgemüllter Schreibtisch war jetzt irgendwie leer geworden und stand nicht mehr neben meinem Bett sondern vorm Fenster. Mein Kleiderschrank schien größer geworden zu sein und erschreckender Weise waren meine ganzen coolen Anime-Poster verschwunden! Ich prüfte mein Bett... Komisch! Es war plötzlich viel bequemer! So ein Bett hatte ich mir immer gewünscht! Ich sah mich nach meinem Lieblingskuscheltier um und entdeckte stattdessen Cloud.

Cloud? Moment mal! Das war ja gar nicht mein Zimmer! Und außerdem wieso sah Cloud so lebendig aus und war auch noch lebensgroß? So eine geniale Final Fantasy Figur gab es doch sicher nicht und wenn doch, könnte ich sie mir ganz bestimmt nicht leisten........... Ich sah ihn mir genauer an: er wirkte sehr erschrocken wenn man das mal harmlos ausdrückte. Eigentlich passte panisch besser. Clouds große, wunderschöne blaue Augen waren weit aufgerissen und sein Mund war leicht geöffnet. Seine blonden Haare standen fast noch wilder als sonst durcheinander. Und dann.....bewegte er sich plötzlich!!!!!! Ich war zu Tode erschrocken! Jetzt war anscheinend ich dran mit dem panisch werden! Clouds Blick wanderte nach links und ich folgte natürlich dieser Bewegung. Und da saß doch wahrhaftig The one and only Zack!!! 

Ich glaubte gleich in Ohnmacht fallen zu müssen. Aber da kam mir die geniale Idee, dass ich anscheinend doch eingeschlafen war und nun ausnahmsweise mal einen schönen Traum hatte! So nachdem dies geklärt war, beruhigte ich mich wieder und betrachtete Zack. Dieser schien nicht gerade geschockt, sondern eher überrascht zu sein und er wirkte irgendwie ...ja genervt. Er strich sich in diesem Moment eine seiner vielen schwarzen langen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und gerade als ich mit meiner Beobachtung an seinem Mund ankam, bewegte sich dieser:

"Sach ma Kleine wo kommst du denn jetzt bitte mitten in der Nacht her und was hast du hier zu suchen, he?"

Hey das war aber nicht gerade freundlich! Das passt so aber nicht in diesen Traum! Der blonde Junge neben mir bewegte sich plötzlich und stieß somit an meine Schulter. Also irgendwas stimmte hier nicht! So unwahrscheinlich es auch klingen mag, aber ich hatte augenblicklich das Gefühl, als ob das ganze hier REAL wäre! Ja voll unrealistisch, ich liege gerade noch in meinem Bett, hoffe, dass ich endlich mal angenehme Träume mit coolen Bishonen habe und dann sitze ich hier plötzlich im Zimmer von zwei meiner Lieblingscharas und es schien mir auch noch echt vorzukommen...Eine immer lauter werdende Stimme in meinem Kopf sagte mir zusätzlich, dass dies wirklich die Wirklichkeit war....Komisch, wirklich sehr merkwürdig!

"Hey bist du taub oder was? Ich hab dich was gefragt, Kleine!"

Also jetzt war ich vollends verwirrt! In Träumen musste ich mir eigentlich nicht immer erst noch Antworten ausdenken und meistens schaute ich dort meistens bei der `Handlung´ nur zu....

ICH GLAUBS NICHT!!! Das hier war wirklich die REALITÄT!!!!!!!! Ich wusste nicht wie ich darauf kam, aber es war einfach so! 

Aber was antworte ich denn jetzt?? Ich kann ja schlecht sagen: `Hach ich komme aus Deutschland, ner vollkommen anderen Welt als eure hier und ihr seid eigentlich nur ausgedachte Charaktere von irgendwelchen genialen Leuten. Ich bin ein riesiger Fan von euch, wie noch´n paar Millionen andere. Ich spiele zwar euer Spiel nicht, das übrigens Final Fantasy 7 heißt, aber dafür lese ich total viele Fanfictions über euch. Hauptsächlich nur Shonen Ai, ihr seid übrigens ein süßes Pärchen.....´

Hahahaha! Okay, schnell was ausdenken! Denk, denk, denk. Scheiße! Wo komm ich her? Ich brauch ne Stadt! Ich sagte einfach die erste die mir einfiel:

"Ich komme aus ähm Balamb."

"Balamb? Noch nie gehört, is wohl so´n kleines Kaff und wieso bist du nun hier?" Tja wenn ich da jetzt wüsste.....

"D-das weiß i-ich nicht. K-keine Ahnung. Ich lag gerade noch in meinem Bett und dann kam plötzlich so´n komisches Licht und ich bin beinahe blind geworden und dann wurde mir schwindelig und dann bin ich, glaube ich, in Ohnmacht gefallen und als ich wieder aufwachte war ich komischerweise nicht mehr in meinem Zimmer sondern plötzlich hier!" Puh, diese Sätze waren nur so aus mir rausgesprudelt, ich hoffte die beiden würden das kapieren. Ich sah Zack erwartungsvoll an, aber der schien jetzt nur noch gestresster zu sein.

"Achso du bist also komischerweise hier gelandet. Und wie war der Flug? Ich hoffe doch angenehm." Seine Stimme troff nur so vor Sarkasmus und plötzlich brüllte er:

"Willst du mich verarschen?! Du wagst es wirklich mir diesen Schwachsinn um 4.00 Morgens in UNSEREM Zimmer anzudrehen? Mir? Du spinnst ja wohl! Los, verlass sofort den Raum! Probiers mal bei unseren Zimmernachbarn, vielleicht kaufen DIE dir das ab!"

Ohoh, vor dem konnte man ja wirklich Angst bekommen....Aber was mache ich jetzt? Ich habs: ich machs auf die unschuldige Tour! Mich wird man nicht so schnell los, vor allem nicht solche geilen Typen wie Cloud und Zack.

Ich quetschte mir also ein paar Tränen aus den Augen. Schon praktisch wenn man sozusagen auf Befehl heulen konnte......Ich schniefte herzerwärmend und schon wandelte sich Clouds panischer Gesichtsausdruck zu einem kindlich- bemitleidenden_ . _Okay der schien schon mal `anzubeißen´, doch Zack war immer noch wütend. Mist! Also weiter.

"A-a-aber i-ch verstehe e-es doch auch n-nicht! I-ich habe A-a-angst. Wer- wer seid ihr? Tut mir bitte nichts!"

Ich schluchzte noch einmal auf und sah den Schwarzhaarigen vorsichtig an. Er war sichtlich erschrocken und setzte jetzt eine beschwichtigende Miene auf. Ah, geschafft!

"Wow! Kleine krieg dich mal wieder ein! Das war doch nicht so gemeint. Bist du von Zuhause weggerannt oder rausgeschmissen worden oder wirst vielleicht verfolgt? Wie heißt du denn?"

Mann kann dieser Kerl schnell reden....Oh mein Gott wie ich heiße?! Ich dachte mir lieber schnell einen Namen aus. Ich sah mich hektisch nach einer Inspiration suchend im Zimmer um. Mein Blick blieb an Cloud hängen, der mich gerade lieb, aber verwirrt ansah. Himmelblaue Augen....Ja genau! Wenn er Cloud heißen kann, wird ja wohl Sky nicht allzu verrückt sein! Ein Nachname, ich brauchte einen Nachnamen. K'so, mir viel nichts ein! Hach Zack sah mich schon wieder so fordernd an...

"Ich heiße Sky ähm, ähm Mako!" (Anm. d. Autorin: tja ich dachte mir da ich eigentlich fast nichts aus dem Original genommen habe, verwende ich dieses Wort einfach mal auf diese Weise^^) Wow, klingt ja gar nicht sooo doof. Mako ist besser als zum Beispiel Shinra was mir noch eingefallen war, nicht, dass die dann denken, ich sei mit der Präsidentenfamilie verwandt, oder so....

"Aha, schöner Name. Passt ja irgendwie zu Clouds. Ach so ja, der Knirps da neben dir ist Cloud Strife, mein Schüler. Meine Name ist Zachary ........und ich bin ein Firstclass Soldier."

Ach, als ob ich das nicht wüsste....

"Ihr tut mir also nichts?" 

"Sieht der Blondie so aus als ob er dir auch nur ein Haar krümmen könnte? So! willst du dir vielleicht mal die Tränen abwaschen gehen? Da hinten ist das Bad."

"Ja danke!"

Hey, der konnte ja doch nett sein! Ich ging in die angewiesene Richtung und lehnte mich im Badezimmer erst einmal gegen die Wand. So viel Aufregung, Action, künstlerische Freiheit und Schauspielerei in so kurzer Zeit war doch schon ganz schön anstrengend.......

Ich betrachtete mich jetzt im Spiegel und wie erwartet sah ich aus wie eine Animefigur. Voll verrückt! Obwohl ich vorher keinen Pony hatte, standen mir ähnlich wie bei Cloud die `Haare zu berge´. Bloß nicht ganz so unterschiedlich lang, sondern eher gleichmäßiger und `nur´ mittellang. Beim Gesicht bemerkte ich auf den ersten Blick nur, dass meine grün-blau-grauen Augen größer waren und ich hatte immer noch jede Menge Sommersprossen. Aber irgendwie wirkte es insgesamt männlicher. Häh? Männlicher?! Ich sah langsam an mir runter. Ich hatte nicht so animetypische Riesenbrüste, denn ich konnte gar keine Entdecken. Waaahh meine Brüste waren weg!! Ich taste erschrocken meinen Oberkörper ab. Nichts! Was ich aber entdeckte, war, dass ich immer noch mein altes inzwischen etwas zu kurzes Nachthemd anhatte. Peinlich. Und dann merkte ich ES:

"AAAAHHH ICH BIN EIN JUNGE!!"

Plötzlich ging die Badezimmertür auf und Cloud und Zack stürmten herein. Cloud sagte verwundert einfach nur:

"Oh, du bist ein Junge!"

Ich konnte als Antwort nur ein "Ja" wimmern.

"Ach so. Wenn das so ist, tut es mir leid, dass ich dich vorhin mit `Kleine´ angesprochen habe. Aber wieso musstest du so laut schreien, um uns das mitzuteilen?"

Zack war natürlich auch total verwirrt und hatte beide Augenbrauen hochgezogen. Ich war immer noch total fassungslos.

"Ich bin ein Junge."

"Ja, das wissen wir ja jetzt. Ist doch nichts Schlimmes ein Junge zu sein." Er klopfte mir beruhigend auf die Schulter, als ob er mein wahres Problem kennen würde. Ich beließ es einfach dabei und bat sie wieder raus zu gehen, weil ich ja noch aufs Klo müsse.

Kurz bevor Cloud die Tür schloss, drehte er sich noch mal um und fragte mich mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck:

"Geht es dir wirklich gut? Soll ich dir vielleicht ein Aspirin holen?" Waaaaahhh süüüß! Ich musste mich zurück halten und so schüttelte ich nur dankbar lächelnd meinen Kopf.

Nachdem ich mich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, ging ich wieder in das Zimmer der beiden. Zack, der sich inzwischen `leider´ ein Hemd übergezogen hatte sagte total sarkastisch:

"Na du hast aber ein schönes Nachthemd an! Schläfst wohl gern in Mädchensachen..." Cloud sah daraufhin den Schwarzhaarigen entrüstet an und wand sich dann wieder mir zu:

"Soll ich dir vielleicht ein paar von meinen Klamotten leihen?"

"Oh ja bitte! Das ist voll lieb von dir." Ohoh, ich musste wohl mein Sprachstil ändern. Ich war ja schließlich jetzt ein Junge....Und schon kam wieder eine ironische Bemerkung von dem ach so witzigen Zack:

"Och ihr seid ja herzallerliebst ihr beiden! Ihr zwei Winzlinge scheint euch ja gut zu verstehen. Na los Cloud, leih ihm dein rosa Nachthemd mit den blauen Wolken drauf! Ich auf jeden Fall schlaf jetzt weiter. Gute Nacht!"

Mein Gott, so hatte ich mir diesen Kerl aber nicht vorgestellt! Der stresst ja voll ab, wie hielt Cloud es bloß mit ihm zusammen aus? Naja vielleicht war der ja auch nur so drauf weil es mitten in der Nacht war....jaja tolles Argument...

Der blonde Junge hatte übrigens die Kommentare mit einem Schulterzucken abgetan und ging jetzt zu dem großen Schrank. Nachdem er kurz darin rumgewühlt hatte, gab er mir das Gefundene. Es waren eine dunkelblaue Boxershorts und ein einfaches T-Shirt.

"Vielen Dank. Ich verschwind dann noch mal kurz im Bad."

Als ich wieder rauskam, lag Cloud schon in seinem Bett.

"Tja, ähm es ist ja sehr nett von euch, dass ihr mich noch nicht rausgeschmissen habt, aber wo so ich schlafen?"

"Na hier!" WAS? Und das sagte er so selbstverständlich?! Er hatte nämlich neben sich auf SEIN BETT geklopft. Na wenn er meint, ich hatte garantiert nichts dagegen! Lässt der doch tatsächlich einen wildfremden und verrückten Menschen mit in seinem Bett schlafen.....Ich legte mich also überglücklich neben ihn und wir tauschten nur noch ein müdes "Gute Nacht" aus. 

Mein letzter Gedanke, bevor ich in dieser Nacht schon zum zweiten Mal einschlafen wollte und dieses Mal auch schon bald tat, war: wow, du schläfst hier neben diesem Traumbishonen in einem Bett, nicht schlecht ähm... Sky!

So das war´s dann erst mal mit Teil 1. Ich hoffe, es hat Spaß gemacht ihn zu lesen! 

Hiei_chan: vielen, vielen Dank für´s Beta-lesen!!!*siestürmischumarmt*

Bye

yamachan


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Ich wurde von einem Weckerklingeln geweckt und hatte wahrscheinlich so ziemlich das erste Mal meines Lebens morgens gute Laune. Ich war hier schließlich bei Cloud und Zack! Vielleicht würde ich ja heute Sephiroth treffen.....

Als ich endlich meine Augen öffnete sah ich direkt in Clouds Gesicht. Oh ho ho, ich war ihm so naaaah!

Der stressige Wecker klingelte gerade zum zweiten Mal und dadurch wurde nun auch der Blonde wach. Ich sah faziniert zu wie sich seine blauen Augen öffneten, er mir dann zulächelte und sich anschließend aufsetzte. Ich glaubte gleich in Ohnmacht fallen zu müssen und atmete ruhig ein und aus. Und schon wurde diese Situation zerstört:

"Guten Morgen Knirpse. Ich hoffe doch du hast gut geschlafen Sky!"

"Ja das hab ich. Hätte aber noch besser sein können, wenn du nicht so geschnarcht hättest..."

"Was?! Ich? Ich schnarch doch nicht, oder Cloud?"

Cloud guckte etwas verlegen auf den Boden und meinte dann schulterzuckend:

"Naja, manchmal schon....ist aber nicht laut." Oha! Der nimmt den Schwarzhaarigen ja fast in Schutz. Vielleicht sollte ich, der große Kuppler, auch Armor der Liebesengel genannt, da etwas nachhelfen.....

"Sky? Sky!" Oh, da rief ja schon der erste Hilfebedürftige!

"Ja? Wie kann ich dir helfen?"

"Ähm ich wollte dir eigentlich nur diese Anziehsachen geben. Sie dürften dir passen, die sind mir nämlich schon ein bisschen zu klein." Achso. Na mal sehen was mir dieser gutaussehende Junge da rausgesucht hatte. Und ich durfte schon wieder SEINE Sachen anziehen. Hach das Schicksal war im Moment zu freundlich zu mir!

"Danke das ist wirklich mal wieder voll korrekt von dir! Ich geh dann mal ins Bad." Na wer sagst denn, klang doch besser als Abend zuvor, oder? Und trotzdem:

"Ach wie süß, die beiden Kleinen tauschen Klamotten aus! Soll ich euch vielleicht noch etwas Schminke besorgen und euch dann alleine lassen, damit ihr hinter meinem Rücken kichern und tratschen könnt?" Naja, wenn ich genau nachdachte, sollte ich Cloud vielleicht doch lieber mir irgendjemand anderen verkuppeln.....

"Und wie ich über dich ablästern würde! Ich sollte dir dann meine Bürste ausleihen, damit du dir mal ne normale Frisur machen kannst!" Nach diesem Satz verschwand ich lieber entgültig im Bad. War wohl ganz gut so, denn ich hörte wie etwas gegen die Tür flog und er noch zischte `Du kleiner Giftzwerg! Wenn du noch soetwas raushaust dann....´ weiter hörte ich nicht zu.

Als ich fertig war, betrachtete ich mich im Spiegel. Hey, der Junge hat Geschmack! Cloud hatte mir eine einfache hellblaue Jeans und ein cooles weinrotes, ärmelloses Hemd gegeben. Aber dann fiel mein Blick auf meine Haare: dagegen hatte Zack ja noch ne richtige Frisur...Aber vielleicht konnte ja der freundliche Blondie mir helfen.

"Du-hu Cloud?"

"Ja?"

"Kannst du mal bitte kommen?"

Als er im Badezimmer war, deutete ich auf meine Haare.

"Willst du die mir nicht zufällig flechten? Kannst du sowas?" Und schon griff Cloud nach einem Kamm und meinte lachend: "Klar, kein Problem! Du hast fast noch längere Haare als Zack." Ja? War mir nie aufgefallen. 

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und man hörte den eben erwähnten sarkastisch fragen:

"Geht ihr jetzt sogar noch zusammen auf´s Klo?"

"Nee, wir duschen nur zusammen! Das geht schneller. Los Cloud, gib mir auch mal das Shampoo!" Ich konnte förmlich spüren wie Zack vor Wut seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Ich sah ich den Spiegel und beobachtete wie die Wangen von Cloud leicht rot wurden und er sich aber auch ein Lachen verkneifen musste. Süß!

"Danke! So Jetzt hast du das Bad für dich allein." Hey, ich sah richtig cool aus! Cloud konnte richtig gut flechten und seine Sachen passten mir sogar.

"Oh bist du das Sky? Hätte dich fast nicht wiedererkannt, weil du jetzt ja eine Frisur hast!" Na der fand sich wohl sehr witzig! Denn er kicherte während er sich sein Hemd überzog. Der dachte wohl sowas etwas wie `Na den hab ich´s aber gegeben!´. Da freute er sich aber zu früh...

"Zack, darf ich dich mal was fragen?"

"Was ist, Zwerg?"

"Trägst du deine Hemden immer verkehrt herum?" Ich sah ihn ganz unschuldig an, obwohl das ganz schön schwer war. Der große Schwarzhaarige sah daraufhin an sich runter, wurde rot und wollte mich, glaubte ich, gerade schlagen, als Cloud dazukam.

"Zack, du hast dein T-Shirt falsch rum an. Wir sollten uns beeilen, sonst gibt's kein Frühstück mehr. Am besten du bleibst hier, Sky. Wir bringen dir was mit."

Ich musste mich inzwischen tierisch anstrengen um nicht lauthals loszulachen. Mit der linken Hand hielt ich mir den Mund zu und mit der rechten winkte ich ihnen hinterher. Zack drehte sich nochmal um und sagte barsch:

"Und wehe du machst auch nur einen Schritt aus diesem Raum....Wir sind hier in einem Trainingslager und keinem Kindergarten, wo kleine Würmer wie du jeden Tag eigentlich hin müssen!"

Oha, Meister Zack hatte gesprochen! Ich rief noch ein " Zu Befehl Sir!´ hinterher und schon waren die beiden verschwunden. Gut, Zeit zur Rauminspektion......

Die einzigen wirklich interessanten Sachen, die ich fand, waren die Waffen von Cloud und seinem verrückten Kumpel. Ich konnte die Schwerter ehrlich gesagt kaum anheben...

Nach einer ganzen Weile kamen die beiden wieder. Gut! Cloud trug das Tablett, wer weiß was Zack damit angestellt hätte...Ich überprüfte das Essen trotzdem auf irgendwelche Fremd- und Giftstoffe.

"Na dafür, dass das, wie ich mal anehme aus ner Kantine stammt, war es ja ganz lecker. Was machen wir jetzt?"

"Wir? Also Cloud und ich gehen jetzt zum Training und du kannst gucken wie du hier rauskommst. Aber ich würde dir raten ohne gesehen zu werden." So, es war Zeit für den nächsten Hundewelpenblick.

"Och warum denn? Cloud, hm?"

"Zack hat recht. Hier dürfenn nämlich nur angemeldete Fremde her. Wir begleiten dich noch ein Stück." Na das nenne ich doch gute Anzeichen! Cloud schlägt sich wieder auf die Seite seines Kumpels. Es ist bestimmt so, dass sie schon beide Gefühle für einander haben, sie sich aber noch nicht eingestehen, Angst vor einer Abfuhr haben und blablabla. Kennt man doch.

"Ja ja, schon okay. War ja auch schon riesignett von euch mich nicht sofort rauszuschmeißen. Vorallem von dir Cloud! Ich schick dir dann deine Sachen per Post zurück." Hahahaha! Wie schon gesagt: als ob man mich so schnell loswerden würde! Ts, ts was dachten die denn von mir? Okay, was Zack dachte will ich lieber nicht wissen.....Der schaute nämlich gerade erleichtert und gleichzeitig hämisch auf mich herunter.

Wir gingen also vorsichtig durch die Gänge, doch plötzlich hörten wir Schritte näher kommen. Zack riss mich an meinen Armen zu sich und drückte mich unter seinen Mantel. Genial!!! Tja da stand ich nun an ihn gequetscht und durfte mich nicht bewegen. Ich wollte es natürlich auch gar nicht....Zack hatte anscheinend Cloud so vor sich hingestellt, dass man meine Füße nicht sehen konnte. Na ob das funkionierte? 

"Zack, Cloud. Ihr kommt schon wieder unpünklich zum Training. Nächstes Mal schreib ich´s auf." Ui, da hatte aber eine kalte und trockene Stimme! Irgendwie ahnte ich wer das war...

"Jawohl Sir!" Danach entstand eine anscheinend unangenehme Pause, denn Zack bewegte sich unruhig hin und her.

"Was steht ihr hier noch rum? Soll ich euch doch vormerken?" Tja, das war also der Grund für Zacks Unruhe: alle drei hatten darauf gewartet, dass der andere weiter geht. Ich musste mir bei dieser Vorstellung schon wieder das Lachen verkneifen. Aber wahrscheinlich war mit dieser Situation nicht zu spaßen.

Zack ging auf einmal los und so stellte ich mich einfach auf seine Füße, so konnte er nicht über mich stolpern. Anscheinend schien diese Flucht zu funktionieren, denn wir bewegten uns noch eine ganze Weile so weiter.

Und dann schubste mich der Schwarzhaarige einfach so weg. Ich wäre beinahe hingeflogen, wenn Cloud mich nicht gehalten hätte.  
"Wegen dir hätten wir fast mächtigen Ärger bekommen! Und das ist nur harmlos ausgedrückt, du kleine Ratte!"

"Wie? Ich bin doch nicht dran schuld, dass ihr fast jedes Mal zu spät zu eurem doofen Training kommt! Naja dann verschinde ich jetzt. Tschüß Cloud!"

Der blonde Bishonen winkte mir noch entschuldigend lächelnd hinterher bervor ich in einen anderen Gang bog.

Okay, na dann schaute ich mich hier halt mal ein bisschen um. Die beiden fand ich sicher wieder.

Plötzlich hielt mich jemand an der Schulter fest. Ich drehte mich langsam um und dann.....klappte mir erstmal der Mund auf: die Hand auf meiner Schulter gehörte SEPHIROTH!!!! Ich hatte ja vorhin schon seine Stimme gehört aber ihn zu sehen ging fast über mein Aushaltevermögen hinaus! Dieser Mann sieht wirklich aus wie ein Engel! Aber ein kalter....Nicht so wie Cloud. Gott diese silberweißen, ewiglangen Haare und diese unbeschreiblich grünen Augen!!! Ich dachte schon ich müsse sterben, doch plötzlich rüttelte er an meiner Schulter.

"Genug gestarrt. Komm mit." Mitkommnen? Mit ihm? Aber immerdoch! Auch wenn bei ihm jedes Wort wie ein Befehl klang.....

So des wars dann. Hat echt Spaß gemacht das zu schreiben. Eigentlich passt das nicht so ganz in einen Satz: ich und gerne schreiben. Hier ausnahmsweise schon ^____^

Und thanks a lot Hiei_chan wieder mal fürs beta-lesen!!! 

Tschüss

yamachan


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Sephiroth führte mich jetzt schon ne ganze Weile durch die verschiedensten Gänge. Sein Blick ruhte fast ausschließlich auf mir. Ich hatte also keine Gelegenheit zum Flüchten, aber als ob ich das gewollt hätte. Hahahaha! 

Irgendwann hörten wir Stimmen, die näher kamen. Die ganze Zeit über war uns ansonsten niemand begegnet. Ich sah fragend zu dem, nicht anders zu beschreiben, als fantastisch aussehenden, Mann auf. Und der schien noch nicht mal annähernd so nervös zu werden wie Cloud und Zack vorhin. Denn der Silberhaarige, hach klang das schön...., schaute sich nur ruhig um und zog mich dann zu einer Tür in der er auch dann mit mir verschwand. Es war doch tatsächlich eine Abstellkammer! Ich dachte so was erleben nur Prominente oder Leute in Filmen.

Aaaaber nein, ICH war hier drin mit SEPHIROTH!!! Mann, musste ich weit hochgucken um sein Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, der Kerl war meiner Meinung nach riesig. Und ich dachte schon Zack wäre groß.....

Naja auf jeden Fall bemerkte ich, dass er mich die ganze Zeit beobachtete. Ich sah ihn mit meinem unschuldigsten Blick an und fragte angeblich ängstlich:

"Bist du der große Sephiroth? Boah mann, ich bewundere dich voll, aber ein bisschen Angst hab ich trotzdem vor dir. Mein Papa hat mir irgendwann mal erzählt, dass du der stärkste Mann der Welt bist!" Waaaaaaaaaahh ich hatte ihn vollkommen falsch eingeschätzt!! Denn der sonst so emotionslose Gesichtsausdruck wurde plötzlich sanft! Ja, ich konnte es auch nicht glauben!

Der große Krieger beugte sich gerade zu mir runter und sagte LIEB:

"Keine Angst, Kleiner. Ich tu dir bestimmt nichts. Wie heißt du denn?" Der große General Sephiroth hatte doch wirklich eine Schwäche für Kinder oder zumindest für kleine Jungs! Naja oder einfach für mich....und so erwiderte ich passend schüchtern:

"Ich heiße Sky. Warum verstecken wir uns denn hier? Sind da draußen Böse? Aber ich muss ja keine Angst haben, du bist ja bei mir."

Aber eigentlich soo klein konnte ich doch wirklich nicht wirken, oder? Ja okay ich passte immerhin in CLOUDS alte Sachen, die sogar ihm zu knapp waren......

Sephiroth streichelte mir über den Kopf (ich konnte es übrigens immer noch nicht fassen) und meinte lächelnd (musste ich dazu noch was sagen?) :

"Die Luft ist rein, mein Kleiner, wir können wieder gehen." Er schob mich aus der Tür und wir gingen weiter. Ich erwartete jetzt nur noch, dass er mich an die Hand nahm.....

Im nächsten Gang war dann endlich sein Büro. Drinnen schauspielerte ich natürlich sofort weiter:

"Wow, ist es hier sauber! Mein Zimmer ist nie so ordentlich, ich muss nämlich alleine aufräumen."

"Ich räume auch alles selber auf, jeden Dienstag. So jetzt komm mal her, Kleiner."

Gott, ich dachte schon er wollte mich auf seinen Schoß setzten! Denn dieser anscheinend sehr kinderliebe Mann hob mich gerade hoch. Aber er setzte mich vor sich auf seinen Schreibtisch und er selber ließ sich mir gegenüber auf seinem Stuhl nieder. Er sah mir jetzt direkt in die Augen....

"Oah, hast du schöne grüne Augen, solche will ich auch haben!" Ich hoffte, dass ich es nicht übertrieb. Mir blieb das Herz stehen, als er mich einen kurzen Moment merkwürdig ansah. Aber dann lachte er doch tatsächlich! Hach, Musik in meinen Ohren, vor allem nach Zacks Gekeife...

"Aber du hast doch auch schöne! Und außerdem hast du einen viel schöneren Namen als ich: Sky." Ach? Meiner ist aber nur ausgedacht und deiner ist viel geiler! Aber okay, spielen wir mal das `lieber Onkel, süßer Neffe´ -Spiel weiter.

"Darf ich mal deine Haare anfassen? Sie sehen wie Eis und Schnee aus." Naja, nicht wirklich...

"Ja klar." Und Sephiroth beugte sich zu mir vor. Er duftete herrlich und sein Haar war wunderbar weich und glatt. Also wirklich dieser Typ....Ich konnte nur innerlich über mich den Kopf schütteln.

"So Sky. Du musst jetzt mal ehrlich antworten: woher kommst du?" Ohoh ich hatte es schon geahnt.

"Aus dem Zimmer von Cloud und dem bösen Zack!" 

"Aha. Wieso sagst du böser Zack?"

"Na weil der immer so gemeine Sachen zu mir gesagt hat! Aber Cloud ist total lieb, den mag ich. Du und er, ihr seht beide aus wie Engel." Und da lachte der kräftige Mann auch schon wieder. Puh, gut abgelenkt.

"Du siehst auch aus wie ein Engel, nur kleiner." Sag mal spinne ich? Oder redete der wirklich so einen komischen Kram? 

"Aber ich habe doch braune Haare!"

"Na und? Wie lange warst du eigentlich bei den beiden?" Shit, doch noch nicht vorbei!

"Na bis vorhin! Ich durfte bei Cloud mit im Bett schlafen und Zack hat total geschnarcht." Ich überlegte gerade ob das Schnarchen nachmachen sollte, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte.

Noch bevor aber Sephiroth irgendwas tun oder sagen konnte, wurde sie geöffnet.

Cool, dieser Typ war Reno! Den erkannte man ja schließlich sofort und überall an seinen feuerroten Haaren.

"Tach Meister! Hab hier ne Botschaft von unserem kleinen Präsidenten. Rufus lässt ausrichten, dass er gern zusätzlich zu uns Bodyguards noch zwei, drei Leute von dir für den Maskenball heute Abend hätte. Hey, wer ist der denn der Süße da auf deinem Tisch?"

"Guten Tag auch Reno. Was ist das Thema dieses Festes?" Aha, Sephiroth war Renos Art also gewohnt, aber er wurde trotzdem sofort wieder kühl und geschäftsmäßig.

"Mittelalter. Keine Ahnung wer auf diese bescheuerte Idee gekommen ist. Wer ist nun der Kleine da und wo hast du ihn dir angelacht?"

Während er das sagte kam er langsam näher und ich wurde rot. Mann der war ja ganz schön direkt und nicht unbedingt `straight´. Der flippige Rothaarige war wohl schon schwul. Da brauchte ich ja gar nicht mehr nachhelfen. Aber vielleicht hatte er noch niemanden, so wie der mich anmachte....

"Das geht dich nichts an. Sonst noch was?"

"Nö! Ach doch, hier sind noch die Details, Boss. Tschüß. Wir sehen uns hoffentlich noch mal Süßer, bis dann!" Er zwinkerte mir noch kurz zu und dann war Reno verschwunden. Ich sah Sephiroth übertrieben überrascht an und fragte:

"Wer war denn das? Der war aber komisch! Der hat so merkwürdig geredet und wieso hat er mich so komisch angeguckt?"

"Das war Reno, sozusagen ein Mitarbeiter von mir, und der mochte dich anscheinend. So, ich gebe dir jetzt ein paar Stifte und ein Buch in dem du malen kannst. Wir warten nämlich darauf, dass Cloud und Zack mit ihrem Training fertig sind."

WAS?! Ich sollte jetzt in so´ nem bescheuerten Malbuch rumkritzeln? Aber das Buch das er mir dann hinhielt war kein Malbuch sondern irgend so ein doofer Roman, den Sephiroth anscheinend auch nicht gelesen hatte. Das Buch war nämlich noch vollkommen unbenutzt. Ich fing gar nicht erst an zu malen. Was dachte der denn von mir? Ja okay, dumme Frage... nämlich, dass ich ein süßer kleiner Junge wäre! Stattdessen fing ich unauffällig an zu lesen. Um den Text spannender zu machen stellte ich mir einfach Sephiroth als der Held, Cloud als die Angebetete und Zack als den heimlichen Verehrer vor. So war das Buch plötzlich interessanter und ich blätterte nach einer Weile gespannt zum Schluss um zu lesen wer nun Cloud abbekam. Doch leider kam ich nicht dazu es zu lesen, denn Sephiroth stupste mich an und sagte:

"Wir gehen die beiden jetzt abholen, dann kannst du vielleicht noch sehen wie sie kämpfen."

"Au ja! Cloud sieht dabei bestimmt toll aus!" Ups hatte ich das gerade laut gesagt? Doch der Silberhaarige schien das gar nicht zu bemerken, denn er sagte mit einem komischen Funkeln in den Augen:  
"Oh ja, das stimmt." Oi, da hatte ich wohl noch eine Schwäche von ihm gefunden.....

Sephiroth wählte anscheinend extra einen Weg auf dem wenig los war, denn uns begegnete so gut wie niemand... Dann waren wir endlich an der Kampfhalle angekommen. Der General hatte hier anscheinend einen Spezialplatz, denn er führte mich an eine Stelle, von wo man die ganze Halle überblicken konnte.

"Schau dort sind die beiden, direkt unter uns." Wir saßen auf einer Empore und so lehnte ich mich über das Geländer und konnte die beiden kämpfen sehen. Ich musste mich mal wieder zusammenreißen um keinen Anfall zu bekommen. Die Beiden sahen einfach zu gut aus, wie sie da mir ihren geschmeidigen Bewegungen trainierten. Auch Sephiroth sah fasziniert zu und natürlich gleichzeitig auch noch faszinierend aus.....Wow, der Tag wurde ja immer besser! Dabei fand ich´s am Morgen schon genial mit Cloud und auch Zack!   


Fertig! Wow, ich habe Teil 2 und 3 an einem Tag geschrieben, hatte nämlich voll gute Laune. Woher die bloß kam, hm Hiei_chan....? Ich mach jetzt einfach mal Werbung für sie, also ich meine ihre Final Fantasy 8 Fanfiction: ihr müsst "Forgotten Feelings" unbedingt lesen!!!! Und ich danke dir natürlich auch wieder, wir sind quitt: ich lese deine Story beta und du meine^^

Bye

yamachan


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Nachdem Sephiroth und ich Cloud und Zack so noch ein ganze Weile beobachtet hatten, ertönte eine Klingeln. Anscheinend war das das Signal zum Trainingsende, denn alle Kämpfer gingen zu den Umkleidekabinen und Duschen. Tja ich wusste doch, ich treffe die zwei wieder!

Wir stellten uns abwartend vor den Aushang hin und schon als wir hören konnten wie eine wohlbekannte Stimme rief:

"Hach! Heute war ich mal wieder richtig gut, nicht wahr Cloud?" wussten wir, dass gleich Zack rauskommen müsste. Und das tat er natürlich auch mit einem noch vom Duschen nassen Cloud im Schlepptau. War mal wieder klar! Zack deutete gerade lachend auf die verwuschelten blonden Strähnen, die dem Kleineren ins Gesicht fielen, als er seinen General und mich entdeckte. Zack sah jetzt eher entsetzt als fröhlich aus und zischte schnell zu Cloud rüber:

"Scheiße! Er ist ihm anscheinend direkt in die Arme gelaufen, dieser kleine---"

"Dieser kleine—was?" Oi, Sephiroth Stimme war so scharf wie Clouds Schwert......

"Na ähm dieser kleine s..s.üße Junge! Wir wollten ihn gerade zu dir bringen, aber er war uns entwischt, deshalb waren wir heute Morgen auch so spät dran." Haha, wem wird Sephiroth wohl eher glauben, einem süßen kleinen Jungen oder einem....na einem Zack halt? "Mitkommen. Beide." Tja da waren sie wieder, die Befehle in Sephiroth Sätzen.

Der schöne Mann drehte sich so rasch um, dass seine wunderbaren, langen, weichen, silbernen, herrlich duftenden (jaja ich hör schon auf) Haare herumschwangen und in einer fließenden Bewegung wieder auf seinem breiten Rücken zur Ruhe kamen. Wir anderen drei waren diesem Schauspiel fasziniert mit unseren Blicken gefolgt. Ich musste erst einmal schlucken und Cloud und Zack gings auch nicht anders. Dieser Mann sah einfach zu fantastisch aus! Doch plötzlich ging der eben erwähnte schnellen Schrittes und wir mussten zusehen, dass wir hinterher kamen. Wenn Cloud und Zack ihm nicht folgen würden....ich wollte gar nicht erst wissen, was den beiden widerfahren wäre oder zumindest dem Schwarzhaarigen ....

So bald wir in Sephiroth Büro ankamen, knurrte er ein kurzes "Setzen." und schloss die Tür. Tja es gab aber nur zwei Besucherstühle und da ich ja etwas Liebesnachhilfe leisten wollte, setzte ich mich sofort auf den einen der beiden Stühle. Cloud setzte sich nach einem kurzen Zögern auf den anderen und wie ich´s geahnt/ gewollt hatte setzte sich Zack auch promt auf die Armlehne von Clouds Sitz. Doch als der Silberhaarige das merkte wurde er irgendwie noch wütender und er sagte zu mir:

"Sky, komm her." Und er klopfte auf seinen Schreibtisch, aber diesmal leider auf nicht die Stelle direkt vor ihm....Sephiroth sah sobald ich mich auf der Tischkante niedergelassen hatte zu Zack. Er starrte die ihn so lange böse an bis der Schwarzhaarige sich mit einem Seufzen geschlagen gab und sich auf den nun freien Stuhl setzte.

"Cloud, wieso war er in eurem Zimmer?" Der Angesprochene rückte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl umher und sagte dann:

"Weiß ich auch nicht. Sky war heute Nacht einfach plötzlich da. Wir können echt nichts dafür und er hat ja auch nichts böses getan."

"Aber dafür, dass ihr das nicht sofort gemeldet habt, wird euer freier Abend heute gestrichen."

"Aber der arme Kleine war doch so müde, deshalb hat Cloud ihm auch was zum Anziehen geliehen und ihn auch in seinem Bett schlafen lassen!" Ohoh, mal sehen was Sephiroth jetzt vorhatte, denn sein Blick fiel auf den Umschlag, den Reno vorhin gebracht hatte......

"Ihr werdet mal wieder für Rufus arbeiten. Zwei seiner Bodyguards sind verhindert also werdet ihr heute Abend auf dem Maskenball für sie einspringen."

"Was? Wir sollen auf so ein besch..bescheidenes Fest vom Präsidenten gehen?" Doch plötzlich wandelte sich Zacks eben noch so entsetzter Blick zu einem erleichterten.

"Wir haben aber keine Kostüme! Und was ist mit Sky? Der ist schuld an unserer Lage!" Tja nicht zu früh freuen Zackylein.......

"Doch ihr habt passende Anziehsachen. Hier. Sky wird mitgehen." Wow, wann hatte er die denn besorgt? Achso ja er hatte vorhin als ich mit dem Buch beschäftigt war ein paar Anrufe erledigt. Aber warum durfte ich mit? Das fragte sich allerdings Zack auch und das nicht nur leise:

"Wieso? Er ist doch viel zu winzig für diesen Job!"

"Sky soll ja auch nur einmal auf dem berühmten Präsidentenball gewesen sein, bevor er uns wieder verlässt."

"Au ja! Sehe ich dann auch Rufus?"

"Häh?! Ist der Knirps hier auf ner Sightseeing-Tour, oder was?"

Cloud legte daraufhin seinem Zimmergenossen beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte freundlich:

"Das wird bestimmt lustig! Als was sollen wir uns denn verkleiden, Sephiroth?"

Der Mann mit dem wieder emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck schob Cloud wortlos eine Plastiktüte hin.

"Ihr esst jetzt noch was und macht euch dann auf den Weg, aber zu fuß. Dort wird alles vollgeparkt sein. Viel Spaß." 

Als wir auf dem Weg zur Mensa waren, motzte Zack auch gleich weiter:

"Auch noch zu fuß! Das haben wir alles dir zu verdanken, du nichtsnutziger Nichtsnutz!" Uhuh, harte Worte, muss schon sagen! 

"Zack, sehe es doch mal positiv. Unser Nachmittagsunterricht entfällt für uns und du kriegst alle Getränke umsonst! Sephiroth hätte uns wirklich schlimmer bestrafen können." Gut gesprochen Cloud. Zack gab sich nämlich anscheinend mit der Sache ab, aber nicht bevor er mir noch mal kurz einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gab.....

"Aua! Du bist aber auch schuld. Wenn du dich heute früh auf dem Gang nicht so dämlich angestellt hättest, wäre ich Sephiroth nie begegnet!"

"Ähm okay ihr zwei. Was wollt ihr essen, die Auswahl ist heute mal wieder besonders groß: Menu 1 oder 2?" 

"Schon gut. He alte Frau, gib mir bitte das flache Fladending mit den roten Kugeln drauf!"

"Ach Zack, liebenswürdig wie immer. Das sind übrigens Pfannkuchen mit Kirschen. Bist wohl sogar zu blöd um das zu erkennen."

"Wird's bald? Bist nicht mehr die jüngste, was Großmütterchen?" Cloud und ich mussten inzwischen lauthals lachen. Der blonde Junge neben mir war wohl der Einzige mit dem sich Zack nicht in die Wolle kriegte.

Die Frau an der Essensausgabe zwinkerte uns beiden zu und reichte uns dann ungefragt das gleiche Essen wie dem grummelnden Schwarzhaarigen.

Die Kantine war fast leer was wohl daran lag, dass alle schon gegessen hatten, während wir in Sephiroth´ Büro waren. Zack ließ setzte sich vor sich hin murmelnd an letzten Tisch der Mensa. Cloud und ich folgten natürlich sich seinem Beispiel.

"Na toll, das kann ja heute Abend was werden. Jetzt müssen wir dich auch noch weiterhin babysitten! Und ich wette unser toller General hat mir auch noch ein extra peinliches Kostüm ausgesucht und..." Cloud hatte anscheinend genug von Zacks Gemaule, denn er boxte ihn. Aber es war natürlich nichts weiter als ein freundschaftlicher Klaps.

"Warum haust du mir auf die Schulter?"

"Oh mann du Idiot! Er hätte dir auch einfach auf den Kopf schlagen können! Wär vielleicht effektiver gewesen..." 

"Was? Du kleiner, mickriger Wurm, wagst es mich zu beleidigen?" Und schon trat unser blonder Freund wieder als Friedensschlichter in Aktion:

"Ach kommt schon, hört auf ihr Beiden. Ich weiß ja, dass ihr zwei die Meister im `dumme Sprüche´ kloppen seid. Esst jetzt lieber!" Wow Cloud! Zack und ich starrten ihn überrascht an, worauf er natürlich auf der Stelle rot wurde und plötzlich scheinbar die Kirschen auf seinem Teller zählen musste.

Danach aßen wir eine Weile schweigend. Zack stand zwischendurch zweimal auf um sich Nachschub zu holen. Ich sags euch, der Kerl konnte vielleicht schnell essen und dann auch noch so geräuschvoll! Da hingegen waren seine nächtlichen Geräusch ja noch richtig harmlos......

Als wir fertig gesessen hatten, begaben wir uns wieder in Cloud und Zacks Zimmer. Wir mussten ja schließlich noch diese dämlichen Kostüme anziehen. Cloud packte sie gerade aus und reichte jedem ein paar Klamotten, die wir dann anzogen.

"Sag mal spinnt Rufus? Ist das etwa ein verdammter Tuntenball?" 

Als ich Zack ansah wusste ich warum mein Oberteil zu groß war und ich bekam den heftigsten Lachanfall meines Lebens. Ihm reichte sein Hemd gerade mal bis zum Bauchnabel! Er hatte meins erwischt! Ich erstickte fast vor lachen und Cloud ging es auch nicht anders. Das sah einfach zu bescheuert aus! 

"D-du Trottel! D-das gehört zu-zu meinem Kostüm!" Ich konnte kaum reden und es wurde fast noch schlimmer als Zacks Wangen sich rot färbten. Wie süß! Er wollte sofort aus dem Teil raus, doch da es zu eng war hatte er damit so seine Probleme. Aber unser niedlicher Cloud eilte ihm natürlich gleich zu ihm und half ihm beim Ausziehen. Und ich? Ich konnte schon gar nicht mehr stehen! Doch als mich Zack plötzlich am Hemdkragen hochriss, ließ ichs dann so gut es ging lieber sein.

"Du hast mein Hemd! Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht du, du Hund!"

"Hund?! Soll ich jetzt etwa Angst kriegen du, du Pflaume?" 

Tja zu meinem Glück klopfte es gerade an der Tür......

"Beeilung. Ihr müsst los. Und macht ja nichts Falsches auf dem Fest. Hab Spione." Hach Sephiroth mein starker Held oder doch lieber mein schöner Glücksengel?

"Ja wir gehen gleich." Cloud war, glaube ich, der Einzige von uns, der in der Lage war normal zu antworten.

Zack hatte den Vorfall von eben anscheinend schon vergessen, denn er zog das Oberteil, das ich ihm gerade hingeworfen hatte mürrisch an.

Nachdem wir alle fertig waren sahen wir uns an. Cloud hatte wie Zack auch eine perfekt- und vor allem engsitzende knielange beige Hose an. Und dazu ein hellblaues Hemd, kniehohe Stiefel und eine enganliegende dunkelblaue Weste. Er sah einfach traumhaft darin aus! Zack trug wie gesagt eine ähnliche Hose, aber in schwarz, auch solche Schuhe und eine ärmellose weinrote Samtweste. Und ich hatte ein weißes Hemd an dem die Ärmeln an den Unterarmen weiter wurden, eine kürzere braune Hose und nur knöchelhohe Schuhe an.

"Mann was´n das für´ n Schwachsinn? Und so sollen wir durch die Gegend laufen?" Zack war natürlich wieder unzufrieden obwohl ich fand, dass er klasse aussah...

Tja das wars mal wieder! So ne Art Zwischenteil^^ Hab ja gar keine Kommentare bekommen *schnüff* war euch Sephiroth wohl hm weiß auch nicht zu lieb? Ich weiß auch nich wie ich auf diese verrückte Idee gekommen bin _

Bye

yamachan


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Wir liefen nun schon seit mindestens 20 Minuten und das auch noch in diesen komischen Schuhen! Aber mir machte das irgendwie nicht allzu viel aus, ich war hier immerhin mit zwei Bishonen unterwegs....

Wir gingen gerade an einem Waldstück vorbei als ich hinter einem Busch etwas goldenes aufblitzen sah. Und ich konnte einen roten Stoffzipfel ausmachen. War das etwa... 

"Ah! Wir sind endlich da!" Zack hatte mich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als wir vor einer riesigen Villa ankamen. Vor diesem imposanten Gebäude tummelten sich jede Menge Leute, die genauso gekleidet waren wie wir. Mann, ich war ehrlich erleichtert zu sehen, dass die auch so komische Klamotten wie wir trugen. Na wer weiß ob man Reno trauen konnte?

Ich folgte Cloud und Zack in einen riesigen Saal und sofort kam jemand auf uns zu getänzelt.

"Hach Cloud und Zack, wie schön, dass ihr endlich da seid! Das freut mich aber außerordentlich, ich habe euch ja schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen! Hoppsala, wer ist der braunhaarige Schatz da bei euch?" Häh? Hat der nen Knall?! Der redete ja wie ne Schwuchtel, dachte sogar zuerst dieser verrückte Mensch wär ne Frau! Wie der redete und mit seinen Händen rumfuchtelte war echt voll lustig.

"Tja ähm hallo Rufus. Das ist Sky, ein hm Freund." Cloud war nach dieser Begrüßung total rot geworden, ihm war die Art wie dieser Rufus ihn anschaute wohl unangenehm. Warte, warte, warte! Dieser Kerl war RUFUS???? Das wurde ja immer verrückter hier! Sephiroth kinderlieb und Rufus eine Tunte!! Er führte sich zumindest so auf.... Oh-oh jetzt kam er auf mich zu...

"Du bist aber ein Süßer, mein Schnuckelchen! Ich bin der Rufus, der Präsident dieses reizenden Landes und Inhaber dieses herrlichen !" Ach wenn´s weiter nichts ist...Aber wow, an dessen Gehabe musste ich mich erst mal gewöhnen, er hatte mir während er mich ansprach über die Wange gestreichelt!

"So, ihr drei Hübschen jetzt kommt erst mal richtig rein! Schaut euch doch mal dieses wunderbare Buffet an, ihr könnt essen was ihr wollt!"

Wir drei Hübschen staunten nicht schlecht als wir das sahen. Das gesamte Essen war in Tierform dekoriert. Zum Beispiel gab's hier Brötchen, Obst-, Gemüse- oder Fleischsorten, die aussahen wie Kätzchen, Giraffen, Faultiere oder Maulwürfe! So einen Schwachsinn hatte ich ja noch nie gesehen! Ich musste laut loslachen und auch Cloud und Zack stimmten mit ein.

"Na gefällts dir, Spätzchen? Hier, probier doch mal so eine Kuh-Melone!" Dieser verrückte Blonde griff zu einer Platte und entnahm dem dortigen Melonen-Bauernhof eine Kuh. Nee also wirklich...

Plötzlich ertönte von der Tür her eine laute Stimme:

"Oh das is ja mein Lieblingssoldier! Ach und tach auch Zacky! Hey Kleiner, ich wusste doch, dass wir und wiedersehen!"

Reno war gekommen.....Er winkte mir und Zack kurz zu und umarmte Cloud stürmisch. Oi, da hatte der Blonde aber ein chaotisches Anhängsel! Zack wurde, als er das sah fast so rot wie Cloud. Aber aus Wut und nicht Verlegenheit. Süüüüüß, da war aber jemand eifersüchtig....Der verärgerte Schwarzhaarige ging auf die beiden zu und tat so als ob er Reno begrüßen wolle, indem er ihm an der Schulter von seinem Kumpel wegzog und ihm die Hand hinhielt.

"Hallo Reno!" Gut Zack, gar nicht auffällig! So freundlich wollte ich auch immer begrüßt werden, vor allem wenn dein Name noch so nett geknurrt wurde

"Hey Zacky, keine Panik! Ich nehm dir den Süßen schon nicht weg! Bin schon in festen Händen!" Aha, so war das! Schon halb verheiratet und trotzdem flirten was das Zeug hielt! Blieben ja meiner Meinung nach nur noch zwei Bishonen, die Reno in Frage kämen, übrig. Na das krieg ich schon noch raus....

"Hi Rufus, Kumpel!" Kumpel? Ich glaube, ich wusste es jetzt schon. War aber auch nicht schwer...denn Reno ging auf den blonden Präsidenten zu und was anfangs noch nach einer lässigen Umarm aussah wandelte sich in einen heftigen Zungenkuss!

"Siehste Zacky! Hab doch schon nen kleinen Blonden an meiner Seite. Ich mag Cloud halt einfach so!" Hmhm, träum weiter Reno!

Cloud und Zack guckten übrigens die zwei vollkommen unterschiedlichen Personen total überrascht an. Zack sah nach kurzer Zeit richtig erleichtert aus aber Cloud starrte weiter auf die beiden. Hatte wohl noch nie zwei Männer knutschen sehen. Er sah ihnen richtig fasziniert zu als sie wieder anfingen. Süß und so unschuldig! Tja das war halt Cloud.... 

Aber das war ja wirklich interessant: Rufus und Reno! Irgendjemand fehlte da aber noch. Achja Tseng! Ich sah mich in diesem riesigen Saal um. Mann hier waren vielleicht verrückte Leute und ungefähr die Hälfte schwul. Wunderte mich jetzt nicht mehr wirklich. Wenn man ne Tunte als Präsidenten hat...

Oh da! Ich nahm mal an, dass dieser große Mann Tseng war, denn er hatte einen traditionellen Kimono an. Was zieht denn der auf so einem Fest so ein Gewand an? Als er bei uns ankam war ich mir ganz sicher, dass er Tseng war. Einen so gutaussehnenden asiatisch wirkenden Mann sah man auch nicht jeden Tag! Ich beobachtete ihn weiterhin neugierig. Er legte gerade seine Arme um Rufus und Reno und drückte ihnen, wie sollte es auch anders sein, jeweils einen Kuss auf den Mund. Aha so stand der ruhige Schwarzhaarige also in Beziehung mit seinem Präsidenten und seinem Kollegen. Sie hatte eine Beziehung! Zu dritt! Also so was stell ich mir ja tierisch schwer vor...

Cloud stand inzwischen vor Fassungslosigkeit der Mund offen.

"Na Cloud, kleine Unschuld! Willst du auch mal? Oder soll ich dir erst mal Nachhilfeunterricht geben? Ach nee das soll lieber Zack machen, nicht wahr Zacky?" Hey der Rothaarige nahm mir meine Arbeit weg! Ich wollte doch Cloud und Zack zusammenbringen! Die zwei waren übrigens nach Renos Bemerkungen rot geworden und zwar beide vor Verlegenheit. Hach süß, jetzt sahen sie sich schüchtern an, drehten sich aber wieder weg. Zack nahm sich lieber ein Cocktailglas von dem Tablett eines vorbeieilenden Kellners.

"Ach das ist aber eine gute Idee. Reno- Darling willst du uns allen nicht etwas zu trinken besorgen?" Wow, der tat das sogar! Schien ja wirklich ernst zu sein zwischen den dreien.

Als Reno weg war meldete sich Cloud auch mal wieder zu Wort, er deutete auf Tseng.

"Wieso hast du denn einen Kimono an?" Der Asiate sah daraufhin verlegen an sich herunter und dann zu Rufus.

"Wegen Rufus." Achso aha hm, alles klar!

"Ja ich wollte unbedingt, dass Tseng-Mäuschen den anzog. Der steht ihm doch ausgezeichnet, findet ihr nicht?"

"Doch klar, siehst toll aus!" Ich hatte wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt. Tseng sah darin wirklich gut aus, obwohl sein "Kostüm" nicht so wirklich hier rein passte...Der große Mann nickte mir dankbar zu und wand sich dann zum Buffet um sich dort ein schnabeltierförmiges Stück Kuchen zu nehmen. Als schon wieder diese komischen Figuren sah, musste ich noch mal lachen. Ich ließ mein Blick über die Tafel schweifen und entschied mich dann für eine Delfin-Karotte. Was haben die denn hier für Köche?

"Rufus wollen wir vielleicht tanzen gehen?" Was? Tseng wollte freiwillig tanzen gehen? Ich kriegte mich kaum noch ein vor lachen.

Reno kam gerade nachdem die beiden auf die Tanzfläche gegangen waren mit den Getränken wieder.

"So hier habt ihr euer Gesöff! Oh gut, dass Rufus nicht da ist, wenn er das gehört hätte...ich glaube eine Flasche von diesem Zeug kostet n´paar Hunnies!"

"Aha! Sieht ja auch nett aus. Ich glaub ich hab noch nie ein Getränk getrunken das türkis ist!"

"Hey Zwerg! Du solltest das nicht trinken, hängst ja bestimmt schon nach dem ersten Schluck auf dem Klo! Schau mal da hinten, in der Blumenvase gibt es Wasser." Haha sehr witzig! Aber Zack hatte ja auch keine Ahnung was ich so alles gewöhnt war....Aber auf diese Sätze wusste ich ausnahmsweise mal keinen Kommentar. Hey Zack wurde ja immer besser! Aber Reno rettete mich zum Glück.

"Ach quatsch Zacky! Lass den Kleinen doch seinen Spaß! Ich wette als Sephiroth Schützling hat der nicht allzu oft Chancen so etwas zu trinken!" Häh? Achja, als ich ihm das erste Mal begegnet war, saß ich ja praktisch auf Sephiroth Schoß....

Cloud und Zack sahen mich überrascht an.

"Was ist denn? Ich war halt nett zu eurem General und er kann mich auch besser ab als dich, Zack!"

Wir aßen und tranken noch eine ganze Weile weiter. Zwischendurch brachte Tseng Rufus zurück und nahm dafür auch sofort Reno mit. Tja wer hätte das gedacht? Tseng, ein Tänzer.....

Also dieser Teil ist der größte Schwachsinn überhaupt! Liegt vielleicht unter anderem daran, dass es so krass heiß war als ich den geschrieben habe^^

Bye

yamachan


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Als schon fast alle Gäste gegangen waren, verabschiedeten Cloud, Zack und ich uns von dem Trio.

„Hach meine Süßen, lasst euch noch mal knuddeln! Ihr wart mir eine tolle Gesellschaft, vielen Dank, dass ihr gekommen seit!" Rufus ging zu erst auf mich zu, umarmte mich und drückte mir anschließend noch einen Kuss auf die Wange. Danach wandte er sich an Cloud um ihn zu „knuddeln", dieser wurde mal wieder typischer Weise rot...Auch von Zack verabschiedete sich Rufus rührend, obwohl es dem Schwarzhaarigen gar nicht zu gefallen schien. Tja der würde wohl jetzt lieber jemand ganz anderes in die Arme nehmen wollen.., und er knurrte leise wegen Rufus Worten: „Als ob wir ne Wahl gehabt hätten.."

Jetzt war Reno an der Reihe: Er drückte den kleinen Blonden an sich und flüsterte ihm irgendwas ins Ohr. Wow, ich muss schon sagen, ich glaube Zack stieg die Farbe noch mehr ins Gesicht als unserem lieben Cloud. Der kann ja auch gar nichts ab! Und der Rothaarige wagte es dann auch noch Zack grinsend gegen die Schulter zu schlagen und zu sagen:

„Machs jut, Alter! War nett von dir, dass du mich so nah an den Kleinen rangelassen hast und keine Angst, ich hab ihm nur gesagt, dass ich mich auf unsere nächste Begegnung freue. Ist doch nichts Schlimmes, oder Zacky?" Bevor der vor Wut schnaubende Schwarzhaarige noch was erwidern konnte, kam der anscheinend immer flirtende Redhead zu mir. Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und beugte sich zu mir runter.

„Schade, dass wir uns nicht alleine unterhalten konnten, Süßer! Hätt dich gern näher kennen gelernt! Aber grüß mir den General schön!" Und was natürlich noch dazu kommen musste: er küsste mich ganz schnell und flüchtig auf die Lippen! Als ich daraufhin ins Wanken geriet, schob ich das einfach auf den Alkohol, den ich, genau wie die beiden Soldiers, intus hatte...Aber bevor ich wirklich umkippen konnte, kam zum Glück der TT, Tänzer-Tseng und reichte mir seine Hand. Die war eigentlich nur zur Verabschiedung bestimmt, aber sie war auch eine hilfreiche Stütze......

Der im Kimono gekleidete Mann gab auch noch Cloud und Zack die Hand und schon war er mit seinen beiden verrückten Partnern verschwunden. Die hatten wohl noch besseres zu tun. 

Nun standen wir drei erst mal wankend vor der Villa. Ja okay, Zack schwankte nicht, denn er stand an eine Säule gelehnt und das nutzte er auch aus.

„Na Sky, hast wohl doch n´ bisschen zu hoch übers Glas geschaut! Kannst ja kaum noch stehen!"

„Oh man! Und du bist sogar zu blau um deine dummen Sprüche richtig aufzusagen! Das heißt nämlich `du hast wohl etwas zu tief in das Glas geschaut´, du Idiot! Und außerdem hast du im Gegensatz zu mir nur drei Gläser von dem Zeug gesoffen, ich nämlich fünf, nein sogar sechs!" Zack machte daraufhin nur eine wütende Handbewegung, die ihn aber beinahe aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hätte. Aber zum Glück stand ja der kleine Cloud neben ihn auf dem er sich abstützen konnte....

Danach machten wir uns endlich auf den, ja doch ziemlich langen Rückweg. Und das natürlich ziemlich unbeholfen.....Irgendwann meinte Zack, der mit dem Blonden Arm in Arm lief, weil sie beide nicht mehr richtig gehen konnten.__

„Hey! Ich kenn ne Abkürzung! Hier geht's lang!" Er deute direkt auf den dichten Wald am Wegrand.__

„Nein Zack! Niemals! Ich gehe doch nicht mit euch zwei übelst Besoffenen , mitten in der Nacht durch diesen scheißdunklen Wald! Und vor allem wenn nicht wenn du uns führst!" „Krieg dich ma wieder ein! Hast wohl Schiss, Feigling! Und außerdem find ich von überall den Nachhauseweg! Kannst ja allein hier weiter auf der Straße lang laufen, wo dich auf dieser ewiglangen Strecke bestimmt 3.000 Typen anmachen werden, weil sie denken, dass du n Mädchen wärst! Du ...du mit deinem komischen Zopf, du!"

„Ach was! Du bist ja nur neidisch auf meine viel schöneren Haare! Aber komm schon! Lass uns lieber weiter hier lang gehen! In diesem Dickicht zerreißen bestimmt unsere Klamotten!"

„Na und? Diese doofen Fetzen ziehe ich sowieso nie wieder an! Also wir gehen jetzt auf jeden Fall meine Abkürzung, nicht wahr mein kleiner...ähm Cloud?" Och, ich glaube Zack hätte dem Blonden nennen können, wie er´s vorgehabt hatte, denn dieser schlief schon halb in den Armen seines Freundes.__

Aaaaaaber: ich bin auf keinen Fall ein FEIGLING!!! Und da ich echt keine Lust auf irgendwelche nächtliche Abenteuer auf dieser bescheuerten Straße hatte, musst ich wohl oder übel hinter diesem dickköpfigen Kerl hinterher latschen.

So liefen oder besser gesagt, stolperten wir durch den Wald. Cloud hing an Zacks Arm und ich an Clouds. Nach einer Weile merkte ich, dass ich mal wieder meine Blase entleeren müsste.

„Hey ihr beiden! Ich muss mal für kleine Mäd..äh Jungs. Bewegt euch bitte nicht von der Stelle!" Cloud und Zack nickten müde und so entfernte ich mich einige Meter.

Gerade als ich fertig war und auch meine Hose wieder geschlossen hatte, spürte ich was kaltes und hartes gegen meinen Hals drücken. Ich erstarrte und erschreckte mich noch mehr als sich ein Metallding auf meinen Mund legte. Doch dann fing diese Person, die dort hinter mir stand, an zu sprechen:

„Okay Kleine, dir passiert nichts wenn du ruhig bleibst." Oh Gott! Ich hatte, glaube ich, noch nie so eine sexy Stimme gehört! Ich wusste das sie einem Mann gehörte, aber sie wäre auch gut bei einer Frau durch gegangen...Aber was wollte der Kerl bloß von mir? Und hatte ich mich wieder in ein Mädchen zurück verwandelt?

Plötzlich spürte ich den harten Gegenstand an meiner Schulter, der mich langsam umdrehte....und mir klappte mal wieder der Mund auf: ich sah direkt in die roten, glühenden Augen von Vincent Valentine!!!!!!  Und das Metallding über meinem Mund war nichts anderes als sein komischer goldener Metallhandschuh! Tja und das harte, kalte Etwas an meinem Hals, bzw. Schulter war seine tolle Pistole! Er sah mich jetzt durchdingend an und fragte mit seiner schönen Stimme:

„Du wirst nicht schreien, oder? Ich bin eigentlich ganz lieb, aber ich muss dich jetzt leider zwingen mir den Weg hieraus und zu Sephiroth zu zeigen." Aha so war das also! Der werte Herr hatte sich verlaufen! Dann war er es also doch, den ich auf dem Weg zu Rufus´ Ball gesehen hatte! Vincent strich gerade seinen roten Mantel glatt, während er mich fragend ansah. Woa ey! Diese roten Augen! Auf seine Frage hin, nickte ich einfach erst mal und Mr. Valentine lächelte daraufhin erleichtert.

„Das ist nett von dir. Mein Name ist Valentine, Vincent Valentine und wer bist du?" Mensch, der war wirklich voll „lieb"!

„Ich heiße Sky Mako."

„Häh? Moment mal!" Da griff der mir doch gerade tatsächlich zwischen die Beine! Doch anscheinend spürte er durch seine geniale Metallhand nichts, denn er nahm jetzt die Pistole in diese und fasste mir mit seiner anderen Hand noch mal in den Schritt. Was bitte machte der da??!!

„Oh du bist also ein Junge! Entschuldige, dass ich vorhin `Kleine´ zu dir gesagt habe. Aber lass uns jetzt bitte gehen." Hm jaja! Ich schaute ihn immer noch vollkommen perplex an und konnte mich auch keinen Zentimeter bewegen. Aber als sich dann der Druck des Pistolenlaufes an meinem Hals erhöhte, ging ich dann doch lieber los. Wer wusste zu was dieser Irre in der Lage war? Aber da fiel mir plötzlich ein, dass ich ja so gar keinen Plan hatte wo wir lang mussten.... Och und so führte ich ihn direkt zu Cloud und Zack, die würden mir sicherlich helfen..__

Vincent ging hinter mir her und hielt mir nicht nur seine tolle Waffe an den Nacken, nein er hielt auch noch meinen Zopf fest! Als ob ich ein Hund wäre! Naja ich konnte das gerade leider nicht ändern.... 

Als wir bei den beiden Soldiers ankamen, musste ich mich zusammen reißen um nicht laut „wie süüüß!" zu schreien. Denn die beiden saßen nebeneinander an einen Baum gelehnt und schliefen seelig! Clouds Kopf lag auf der Schulter von Zack und der hatte seinen wiederum auf den des Blonden gelegt... Ich schmachtete gerade so vor mir hin, als der Mann mit dem roten Stirnband hinter mir wütend aufstampfte. Ohoh war die Idee ihn hierher zu führen vielleicht doch nicht so gut gewesen? Aber was hätte ich den machen sollen?_ Etwa mit diesem Psychopathen hier allein durch den Wald rennen? Also wirklich, so hatte ich mir Vincent Valentine garantiert nicht vorgestellt!___

„Was, bitte machen dieser Volltrottel und der kleine Blonde hier??!! Du solltest mich doch zu dem General und nicht zu einem seiner dümmsten Soldiers führen!" 

Hi Leute! Hat mal wieder voll Spaß gemacht diesen Schwachsinn zu schrieben. Jaaa, jetzt ist endlich Vince gekommen! Ich glaube, nach diesem Teil werden nur noch zwei kommen....naja mal sehen. Festlegen kann ich mich da sowieso nicht^^

Daaanke Hiei_chan fürs beta-lesen! *__*

Bye

Yamachan


End file.
